


Everything Changes, Except for Lucifer’s Glitter Fixation

by Lillithorn



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillithorn/pseuds/Lillithorn
Summary: Christmas Fic!There are huge differences between how Lucifer spent Christmas last year and this year, but one thing is the same: someone will be covered in glitter by the end of the night.IOW: a back to back look at Lucifer's Christmas last year and this year.





	Everything Changes, Except for Lucifer’s Glitter Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! May this season be a fantastic one for you and yours!

**Christmas, Last Year:**

Lucifer’s grand entrance into Lux was met with awe, excitement, and appreciation as he was lowered down on the center of the dance floor. He unhooked the harness with one hand in a fluid motion and it flew back up to the ceiling on cue. As it hit the ceiling it activated the glitter bomb directly above it and a shower of glitter and confetti rained down on the patrons. The room broke into a high energy dance party on Lucifer’s cue. Wait staff distributed Champagne flutes from over-sized trays.

Seeing one guest hesitantly take her glass while eyeing the glitter floating on top, Maze leaned in, “it’s food grade, it’s fine.” 

“Oh, it is,” Linda confirmed excitedly.

“No, don’t drink that,” Maze snatched Linda’s glass from her.

They both laughed. Linda more awkwardly. She was enjoying the festivities, but still felt a little out of her element at a full rager.

Lucifer danced over to the two of them and pulled them both onto the dance floor. “Merry Christmas, ladies!” He gave each a quick hug before running off to find a microphone. “Happy holidays, friends!” He shouted to the Lush crowd. More glitter rained down on them.

 

**Christmas, This Year:**

Lucifer’s hand was on Chloe’s back as they entered the room together to greet their guests. The room gave them their attention. Lucifer slipped his free hand into his pocket as stealthily as he could. Chloe grabbed his wrist and held it in place so his hand remained in his pocket. 

“Welcome to our home,” Chloe greeted, with the  _ our  _ sounding so beautiful she thought. So fought for. So well earned. “Please eat, drink, dance,” she instructed as she cued Ellla with her free hand, and an upbeat tune filled the room. Chloe felt Lucifer’s wrist attempt to slip free, apparently thinking she was distracted. She maintained her grip.

Once their guests went back to mingling and enjoying the party she turned on Lucifer. “We talked about this. No glitter bombs,” she reminded him in a hushed tone.

“Correct, detective, no glitter  _ bombs _ ,” Lucifer agreed, in a suspiciously specific manner..

Chloe took a centering breath. “And no glitter balls, either. Whatever that is.” She cut him off with a shake of her head before he could explain to her again how a glitter ball is not a glitter bomb and is definitely classy enough for their intimate friends-mas party.

Lucifer huffed. “No glitter balls,” he confirmed.

She looked at him deeply, reading his face. “You just have loose glitter in your pocket, don’t you?” She more stated than asked.

His sheepish grin confirmed her suspicions. “Ok, Mr. Devil. Here’s how this plays out. I’m going to remove my hand slowly as you very slowly pull your hand from your pocket. Keep that hand open. No glitter.”

Lucifer gave in and followed her orders. He held out his hand for inspection. He didn’t come out with a handful of glitter, but there was plenty attached to his hand.

“I better go wash up,” said Lucifer. He then immediately crossed the room, wiping his hand across the back of Dan’s dress coat.

Chloe laughed and joined Ella and Linda’s conversation.

After a few minutes of catching up with her friends, Chloe caught sight of Lucifer. She smiled as he joined and escalated a dance-off that Trixie and her friends had started. She realized too late to warn him, and Lucifer’s finale headstand continued without intervention. Chloe laughed so hard she put a hand against a wall to steady herself. Lucifer’s pockets were stuffed full of glitter that ran down his upside down form and now coated him in sparkly tiny bits. He glittered himself. He looked ashamed at first, but she reassured him with a warm smile. So much had changed since last year, and so much hadn’t. She was glad of both. She joined him and started the next dance battle.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you've got comments or want to chat at me, I'm here for that. Feel free to find me on Tumblr: Lillithorn.
> 
> Happy Holidays!  
> -Lilly


End file.
